


It's Always Been You

by peonyandcotton



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, RMS Titanic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonyandcotton/pseuds/peonyandcotton
Summary: Setelah gagal bersama di lima kehidupan sebelumnya, akankah Takdir akhirnya berbaik hati mempersatukan Seungwoo dan Byungchan?
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: slight description of illness in the first paragraph of part 2 (around 1340 CE)

_Around 200 BCE_

Putra Mahkota Choi Byungchan akan menikah minggu depan, itu yang seisi kerajaan tahu. Putra Mahkota menikah karena hubungan politik, itu yang seisi istana tahu. Putra Mahkota harus dikorbankan demi menyelamatkan rakyat yang kelaparan, itu yang keluarga kerajaan tahu.

Namun, Putra Mahkota mengalami patah hati pertamanya, hanya Kepala Pengawal Putra Mahkota Han Seungwoo yang tahu.

Seumur hidupnya, Byungchan selalu hidup sebagai Putra Mahkota. Ia tidak punya ruang untuk hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri, sebagai Choi Byungchan, manusia biasa yang sesekali menginginkan kebebasan. Hidupnya sudah diatur dan ia tinggal menjalaninya.

Sampai Han Seungwoo diangkat menjadi Kepala Pengawal Putra Mahkota, orang yang setiap saat harus selalu berada di sekitar Putra Mahkota sekaligus menjadi perpanjangan tangannya.

Seungwoo selalu ada untuk Byungchan. Hanya di depan Seungwoo Byungchan bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Byungchan hanya melukis di depan Seungwoo. Byungchan hanya bisa tertawa lepas di depan Seungwoo. Byungchan hanya bisa meluapkan emosinya di depan Seungwoo. Dan Seungwoo tidak pernah menghakimi.

Karena itu Byungchan hanya bisa jatuh cinta kepada Seungwoo.

Di atas ranjang beralas sutra Byungchan meringkuk sembari terisak, menangisi negerinya yang dilanda kekeringan, menangisi ayahnya yang harus bertanggung jawab atas rakyat, menangisi dirinya yang dijadikan tumbal demi menyatukan kerajaannya dengan kerajaan tetangga yang subur dan makmur. Ruangan itu temaram karena cahaya rembulan sebagai satu-satunya penerang terhalang awan mendung, seolah langit ikut murung bersama pangeran yang sedang berduka.

Seungwoo duduk di tepian ranjang Byungchan. Ia tersenyum sedih sembari membelai puncak kepala pangeran junjungannya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin gadis itu, Seungwoo. Yang kuinginkan hanya kau," ucap Byungchan sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia," ujar Seungwoo. Biasanya Byungchan akan marah jika Seungwoo memanggilnya dengan embel-embel gelar. Namun kali ini, Seungwoo harus mengingatkan Byungchan dan juga dirinya sendiri akan posisinya. "Hanya saja, Yang Mulia sendiri tentu tahu bahwa Yang Mulia tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengan hamba."

Isakan Byungchan tidak mereda dan Seungwoo hanya bisa tersenyum pilu.

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya," ucap Byungchan tersendat-sendat. "Di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bersama."

Seungwoo hanya bisa berdoa pada dewa agar harapan Byungchan sekaligus harapannya itu dikabulkan.

* * *

_Around 1340 CE_

Kondisi rumah sakit luar biasa ramai akibat pasien-pasien yang terus berdatangan. Semuanya mengalami gejala yang sama; kuku yang mulai menghitam, benjolan di pangkal paha atau ketiak, bintik-bintik di sekujur tubuh, demam tinggi, bahkan beberapa mengalami muntah darah. Kemudian mereka akan meninggal dalam dua sampai tujuh hari sebelum dokter sempat melakukan sesuatu yang berarti dan pasien-pasien baru akan datang. Semua membentuk siklus yang tidak ada habisnya.

Masyarakat menuntut dokter untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang bahkan tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya dan apa penyebabnya.

Seungwoo memijat pelipisnya. Selama hampir dua puluh tujuh jam ia terjaga. Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja memang terletak di pinggiran kota dan biasanya sepi, tetapi wabah ini menjangkit siapa pun tanpa mengenal lokasi.

"Dokter, pasien di ruang 309 baru saja meninggal," salah satu perawat menghampiri Seungwoo yang sedang beristirahat di ruangannya. Seungwoo memejamkan mata dan mengangguk pelan, memberi isyarat pada perawat itu bahwa ia boleh meninggalkan ruangannya.

Seungwoo ingat pasien di ruangan itu. Namanya Byungchan. Tidak banyak orang Asia di kota Firenze ini, terutama orang Korea. Kalau saja mereka bertemu di situasi yang berbeda, Seungwoo ingin mengajaknya berbincang mengenang tanah kelahirannya.

Sayang sekali hidup tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan.

* * *

_Around 1800 CE_

> _Teruntuk Byungchan, kekasih hatiku,_
> 
> _Orang-orang yang menyebutkan bahwa kereta dengan mesin uap itu sangat luar biasa memang tidak membual. Sungguh kehebatan yang tidak pernah kubayangkan akan kulihat selagi aku masih hidup. Aku harap akan ada kesempatan bagi kita untuk mengagumi penemuan-penemuan mengagumkan lain berdua, dengan langit berbintang di atas kepala kita dan padang rumput yang hijau di alas kaki kita._
> 
> _Dari yang selalu merindukanmu,_  
>  _Seungwoo_

Byungchan tersenyum manis ketika membaca surat itu di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Ia bisa membayangkan Seungwoo menyelipkan surat ini di kantung kurir surat secara diam-diam sehingga ia tidak perlu membayar.

"Masih berani juga budak itu mengirimimu surat?"

Byungchan refleks meremas surat di genggamannya dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya, sebuah hal yang sia-sia karena ayahnya tentu sudah melihatnya. Byungchan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, bisa-bisanya ia terlalu terlena sampai tidak menyadari ayahnya sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Lebih baik kupecat saja dia kalau besok dia datang. Berani-beraninya mendekati anak majikan," gerutu ayah Byungchan.

"Dan kau," ayahnya kini menuding ke arahnya. "Jangan berani macam-macam dengan budak itu. Ingat kalau kau akan kukenalkan kepada walikota agar ia mau menikahi putri bungsunya denganmu."

Byungchan hanya bisa menunduk, tidak berani menentang ayahnya. Apa pun yang dikatakan ayahnya adalah mutlak dan ia harus menurutinya, suka tak suka.

* * *

_Around 1910 CE_

Seungwoo menatap kemewahan interior kapal di hadapannya sambil berdecak kagum dalam hati. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak pernah melihat kemewahan sebelumnya (ia bahkan penumpang kelas satu; uang dan kemewahan adalah hal yang biasa baginya), tetapi ia takjub akan kehebatan manusia. Bagaimana manusia bisa mengembangkan teknologi sampai bisa menciptakan kapal ini adalah sesuatu yang mengagumkan.

Suara cekikikan dari sebelah kanannya membuat Seungwoo menoleh, melihat Seungyoun, sahabatnya yang menyeretnya naik kapal ini, dan Hangyul, kekasihnya, sedang berusaha menahan tawa sambil menatap Seungwoo, masih dengan sendok dan garpu di tangan.

"Kau lihat, Seungwoo," ujar Seungyoun. Oh, Seungwoo kenal nada menyebalkan ini, nada yang digunakan Seungyoun untuk mengejek Seungwoo yang masih belum memiliki kekasih meski usianya sudah kepala tiga. "Semua orang di meja ini memiliki pasangan, bahkan ada satu yang juga memiliki anak."

"Ya, ya," Seungwoo mendengus malas. "Karena itu, kan, aku ada di sini."

Hangyul tertawa. "Tenang saja. Byungchan orang yang baik, kok. Tidak sulit untuk menyukainya. Dulu kami sama-sama pindah ke Inggris dari Korea, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk pindah lagi ke Amerika demi mengembangkan bisnisnya."

Tujuan utama Seungwoo ada di kapal penumpang super ini adalah untuk dikenalkan pada teman Hangyul yang berada di New York. Mengutip kata-kata Seungyoun, kalau Seungwoo dan Byungchan berjodoh, Seungwoo bisa segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya yang menyedihkan itu. Tujuan lainnya tentu saja adalah untuk merasakan sendiri pengalaman naik kapal terbesar di dunia dalam pelayaran perdananya. Seungwoo berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja benar ia dan Byungchan berjodoh seperti yang diharapkan Seungyoun.

Sayang sekali kapal yang mereka tumpangi tenggelam setelah lima hari berlayar dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka bertiga yang selamat.

* * *

_Around 2000 CE_

Byungchan mengutuk kemacetan di depannya. Sia-sia saja ia menggunakan taksi alih-alih kereta bawah tanah hari ini. Ia pikir karena situasinya sedang terdesak ia perlu kendaraan yang tidak butuh menunggu seperti kereta bawah tanah. Mana ia tahu ia malah dihadapkan dengan kemacetan parah seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, ya, Pak?" tanya Byungchan gusar pada si sopir taksi.

"Saya kurang tahu juga, Pak. Tadi menurut *maps* lewat sini paling cepat," jawab si sopir taksi, terlihat agak tidak enak hati.

Byungchan menghela napas. "Saya turun di sini, deh, Pak," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan selembar uang kertas. "Kembaliannya untuk Bapak."

"Terima kasih banyak, ya, Pak," si sopir itu tersenyum sumringah, melihat uang lebih yang diberikan Byungchan. "Maaf, ya, Pak, tidak bisa mengantar sampai ke tujuan."

Byungchan hanya mengangguk ala kadarnya lalu bergegas turun dari taksi tersebut sambil menenteng tas kerjanya.

Stasiun kereta bawah tanah masih berjarak sekitar setengah kilo dari tempatnya berdiri. Byungchan menghela napas pasrah kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah stasiun. Setelah melewati jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan sejauh dua ratus meter, sumber kemacetan tersebut terlihat. Byungchan menoleh ke jalan raya, melihat seseorang tergeletak bersimbah darah di tengah jalan raya dengan beberapa orang yang mengerumuninya dengan ponsel menempel di telinga一memanggil ambulans kelihatannya. Darahnya luar biasa banyak. Kalaupun kecelakaan itu tidak membunuhnya, kemungkinan ia akan mati kekurangan darah.

Byungchan mengintip sosok laki-laki yang tergeletak itu. Hidungnya mancung dan kulitnya putih meski terciprat darah di beberapa bagian. Byungchan menaksir usia pemuda itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Sayang sekali ia meninggal di usia muda.

Byungchan kembali menatap ke depan dan lanjut melangkah.

* * *

_Unknown year_

Seungwoo menghela napas melihat pesan yang dikirimkan kakaknya tadi pagi. Ia minta dibelikan sebuket lili merah. *Permintaan ibu hamil memang aneh-aneh,* gumam Seungwoo dalam hati. Kemarin kakaknya minta dibelikan *cheese tea* padahal ia alergi keju. Sekarang ia minta dibelikan bunga padahal suaminya *phobia* bunga (hanya kalau ia melihat bunga dari dekat, untungnya).

Untung saja tidak jauh dari kantor tempatnya bekerja ada sebuah toko bunga. Seungwoo memutuskan untuk mampir ke sana sepulang kerja. Melihat dekorasi pintu toko tersebut, Seungwoo tersenyum kecil. *Tipikal toko bunga sekali,* pikirnya. Pintunya terbuat dari kaca dengan beberapa hiasan mawar di bawah tulisan *"Open"* dan lis pintunya terbuat dari besi yang dicat warna merah muda.

Seungwoo mendorong pintu itu dengan ragu dan tatapannya langsung terarah pada sosok yang sedang menulis di belakang meja kasir. Mendengar bel yang tergantung di atas handel pintu berbunyi, pemuda itu mengangkat pandangannya dan bertatapan dengan Seungwoo.

"Ah, selamat datang," ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis, memamerkan kedua lesung pipinya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Untuk sesaat, Seungwoo terpana. Laki-laki di hadapannya benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat. Matanya berbinar memancarkan kesan polos, senyumnya tulus dan lebar, ditambah lagi kedua lesung pipi yang mempermanis wajahnya.

Seungwoo tergagap ketika pemuda di depannya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. "Ah, eh, iya, aku mencari lili merah."

"Mau berapa tangkai?" tanya pemuda itu ramah.

"Sekitar lima, mungkin?" jawab Seungwoo ragu.

"Ah, baik, ditunggu sebentar," pemuda itu tersenyum lalu melangkah ke lemari pendingin tempat menyimpan bunga. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali dengan lima tangkai bunga lili merah di genggamannya.

"Ini saja? Mau dihias dalam buket?"

Seungwoo menjawab tanpa sadar, "uhm, kalau mau nomor teleponmu, boleh?"

Pemuda di hadapannya terlihat terkejut kemudian kemudian semburat merah mulai merambati pipinya. Seungwoo mengutuk mulutnya yang bereaksi lebih cepat dari otaknya begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Astaga, lupakan. Maksudku, tidak perlu dihias, tapi tolong diikat dengan pita."

Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum malu lalu mengangguk kikuk sebelum mengambil pita berwarna merah dan melakukan pesanan Seungwoo.

"Jadi tiga puluh ribu won, ya," ujar pemuda itu selagi memasukkan bunga pesanan Seungwoo ke dalam kantong kertas.

Seungwoo mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan tiga lembar sepuluh ribuan kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja kasir.

"Notanya ada di dalam, ya," ucap si pelayan toko sambil menyerahkan kantong kertas berisi pesanan Seungwoo. "Datang lagi kapan-kapan," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Seungwoo tersenyum lalu keluar membawa kantong itu sambil menertawakan hal memalukan yang tadi ia lakukan dalam hati selagi berjalan menuju mobilnya. Baru saja ia duduk di kursi mobilnya, ia mengecek nota yang tadi dimasukkan ke dalam kantong kertasnya.

Alih-alih nota, Seungwoo malah menemukan secarik kertas dengan tiga deret tulisan rapi di atasnya yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

> Aku tahu restoran yang enak yang baru saja buka jika kau tidak keberatan keluar di akhir pekan ini. Semoga kau suka masakan Jepang! :)  
>  +82XXXXXXXXX (Choi Byungchan)

_**一end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> In case kalian ada yang penasaran dan penjelasanku kurang jelas, kehidupan kedua (around 1340 CE) itu tentang Black Death di Florence (aku bingung istilah Indonesia yang tepat untuk Florence itu Florence atau Firenze, tapi aku pake Firenze di cerita), kehidupan ketiga (around 1800 CE) itu tentang Revolusi Industri 2, dan kehidupan ketiga (around 1910 CE) itu tentang kapal Titanic.  
> -  
> crossposted from twitter.  
> twitter: @peonyandcotton


End file.
